The Cop and the Goth
by Xemtlenc
Summary: After "The Bad Roommate", David Vega find himself ogling the girl at gothic look and want more of her. Pairing: Jade West/David Vega. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**A/N: I wanted to write this for a while but I never found the time.**

 **Next time, I'll do the rest of the Vega family with Jade.**

 **...**

 **The cop and the goth**

 **Los Angeles  
** **Vega's home  
** **March 2013**

Around 8:00 p.m., the living room is now empty, their daughters left with Cat & Jade for a girls night outside.

David was very excited. While his wife clears the table, he grabs her from behind and he ran his hands down her legs. His cock was aching, stuck in his pants. He opened his fly but Holly immediately interrupted him.

"Not tonight, I feel nauseous."  
"Do me a blowjob, so" David asked.  
"You know I hate it" Holly retorted by going to the kitchen.

He is frozen before her.

It's been a few years that she frustrated him sexually, appearing increasingly frigid with him. Nevertheless, he had to end his excitement. He thought at Jade while he masturbates, her pale skin and her fierce look. She was the physical opposite of his wife, rather tanned and conservative.

Jade West has a gothic look, although she was well dressed to come home. She was dressed in a black mini skirt with bright tights and shoes with wedge heels black varnish. A tight black sweater that hid her pretty generous chest. Her hair has streaks of dark blue, the same color as her lipstick. She has an eyebrow piercing and in the nose.

During dinner, David could not help casting furtive glances at Jade. She excited him a lot, especially now that she had crossed legs. When he goes back his look at her face, he saw that she looked him in the eye. He immediately left the gaze, a little ashamed.

He noticed, while they ate dinner, that he did not stop ogling her, and she had much notice, she was the only one to notice it. He also felt she did him foot under table and she also had her foot on his crotch to make it hard, very hard. She was evil enough to do it before his wife and his daughters.

 **...**

He hears Holly speak a few minutes on the phone before hanging up.

"It was Tori, Jade forgot her pearphone and she will come and take it tomorrow morning" Holly yells to inform him through the house.

He'll see her again, he is quite happy that his wife told him she will see her mother in the morning. Finally, this is what she told him, he suspected her of cheating on him with his partner Gary, but he is not sure. Anyway, their relationship began to fall apart for a while.

And if she is offered an extra-marital affair, why he would not do the same?

The night was short, David was too excited by the young attractive body of the girl having the age of Tori.

* * *

 **The next morning,**

A few minutes after that Holly was gone, someone knocks at the door.

David opens the door and sees Jade, she was much more gothic than the last time, her eyes were painted and wore torn clothes.

Directly, she asked her pearphone. He gives her and she thank him. She then turns he will shut the door, when she turns around and she approaches him. She gives him one of those memorable kisses.

"Okay" Jade said, as David had slipped a word behind his cell earlier, for an date in a bar.

Then she leaves. He closes the door and looks himself in the mirror. His mouth was blue as she literally had devour his mouth.

Despite his age, he was quite proud as he can still attract women, and even young.

 **...**

The day of the appointment arrived.

He had given her meet in a bar during the early evening, not far from his home.

He moved to a table while she was still not there. Then, she enters the bar, she still had her black clothing. She approaches him, smiling. David gets up to greet her but she runs her hands around his neck and kisses him. Then, he asks her to sit down, people looked at David with a strange look.

"You excites me a lot, I like your style, you are very pretty as you are" he complimented her.  
"Stop your compliments, you should say that fucking a girl of the age of your daughter excites you, you bore you with your wife?" she asks with a sure look.  
"Uh ... sexually, yes ..." he admits with a sudden shyness  
"Oh! My fork fell, you can pick it up" she said, falsely sorry.

He naively down, he turns his head to see her crotch (she spreads her legs to the maximum to reveal it) and through her pantyhose, her pussy.

He gets up, she smiled.

"We fuck now or later?" she said with a sensual tone.

Under the effect of excitement, he takes her by the arm and they leave the bar.

"We're going at my home, my wife works tonight and my daughters are out. And you?" he asked as they entered the car.  
"I've put Beck in the niche,it will him learn to laugh at me and not being a good boyfriend" she said simply.

Jade puts her face to him and kisses him. She leans her hand on his penis. He pressed the accelerator to get faster at home. He parks the car and they come inside. While both excited, they kiss full mouth. He headed her for his bedroom.

"No, I prefer Tori's chamber" she said with a wicked smile.

He leaves in her daughter's room to run to his room to take old condoms hanging. He goes to see Jade and saw that she had taken off her shoes.

"No condom, less sensation. You're not sexual diseases?" she asks.  
"No" he shakes his head.  
"Cool, me neither."

She approaches him and opened his fly. She takes out his big cock of 9 inches, eager to undergo its treatments.

"Yum, I feel you will do me good, not like Beck" she licks her lips.

She kneels and kisses the tip of his dick. His cock was shaken by nervous spasms. Then, she swallows his cock in her mouth. Jade really sucked as an expert, her boyfriend really was to be a lucky boy as her blowjob was royal, even as he feels she wore a tongue piercing.

She continues to suck him, he then has the reflex to press her head and ejaculate in her throat. She finally released his cock and she let flow the last bumpers on her face. In a lick, she washes and swallow his semen.

"I like it when you treated me with violence, do not stop," she said with a seductive smile, still savoring his semen in her mouth.

* * *

Then, she gets up and removed her top.

She has no bra despite her big breasts, even bigger than that of his wife, his erection comes again when he sees that her two nipples are pierced too. She removes now her skirt and tights, under which she wore nothing.

Jade is naked before David, she was completely hairless, her shaved pussy as her armpits.

Her skin was pale, a tattoo on her right forearm and another in the groin. He takes off his clothes, and approaches her. She threw on him, jumping on him and clinging to him. She furiously kissing him and he feels the taste of his cum in her mouth. He seized her by her buttocks and raised her.

He presented his cock at the entrance of her pussy, he introduces it of a jerk and she screams (although she was not a virgin). Still clinging to him, she moves herself on his cock, penetrating to the speed she wanted. He approaches the bed of Tori, still in her, and layer her above. David completely covers her body with his, she had to be two times smaller than him. He then saw that her pussy was completely screwed by the few shots he had given her.

Yet, Jade take like a bitch, pushing howl of pleasure, calling him any names. His cock could not fit entirely into her pussy and he stumbled against her uterus. Each bumper sudden, she yelled and clawed at his back with her nails. It was very violent, more violent than it had ever been with Holly.

From time to time, he suck her piercings on the nipples. She stroked his hair, while he continues to fill her. She had had several successive orgasms, noticing every time she painfully clawed his back.

Then, a fantasy popped into his head. He will do at Jade what his wife's slut had him always refused.

He took of his cock of her exploded vulva, she looks him sweaty.

"What are you doing, we're not done!" she begins to indignant  
"Wait a few minutes" he reassures her.

He raised her pelvis and puts it of his mouth. Jade smiled again.

First, he licks her pussy and her clit. She can no more hold on, but she gives great blow in bed. Then, he spreads her buttocks and inserted his tongue in her asshole he lick it vigorously, no hair was present. Then, he approaches one of his fingers and introduced in. She grows a little cry.

"Oh yes, my ass. Beck is denied access."

Motivated by her demands and cries, he introduced a second finger while continuing to moisten her virgin hole.

When it appears him dilated, he spits in one last time and present the head of his cock at the entrance. She grabbed his back again. Then suddenly, he introduces the head, then the rest of his big dick, which seemed to be aspirate. She screams a cry pierced, lacking burst his eardrums.

She suffered and seemed to love it, his cock seems disproportionate in her little hole. She is not alone in suffering, as she had her nails embedded in his back. He began going back and forth, as her anus is still not properly dilated. He filled her with his member, each time of pelvis, she moved like a rag doll.

David was almost frightened that Jade breaks in his arms, she seemed so fragile, even if she absorbs the shocks.

 **...**

After a few minutes, he pours all his cum deep in her ass. He removes his penis as quickly and wipes the tip, which continued to ooze, on her nipples. She enjoys to kiss his spreads one last time her legs, watching her two holes, looking more like chasms. He sits me to contemplate her.

"Thanks Jade, you made me enjoy as my wife had ever done" he nods.  
"It is for me to thank you. You're a real pervert" she smiled tired "I do not know how long I'll get over it. My ass makes me terribly wrong."  
"Pardon" he apologizes immediately.  
"I loved it, your dick is so big for my little tight ass" she takes a flow of sperm at her ass for her mouth "Hmm, it was delicious. What time is it?"  
"10:36 p.m., why?" he asked after looking at the clock of his daughter.  
"A sudden urge to see Cat for she eats my ass, she's a real hungry sperm" she said, rising, "you should fuck us both next time."

Jade dresses of her pantyhose quickly, and David could see his sperm to flow through it. She puts her skirt, her top and her shoes. She leaves a blue lipstick tube from her handbag and induces her lips of dark blue. She approaches him, stroking his cock softened and she kisses him passionately, and wiping the excess blue from his lips.

"I leave you my number for when your wife still bother you. My holes of fuckdoll always will be available to you, no matter what" she said, kissing him one last time.

He accompanies her to the exit, he slams the door and heads for the bathroom.

David was happy and full of remorse. His remorse are quickly forgotten when he looks at his back in the mirror. It was scribbled background, some are bleeding.

Her reputation was confirmed as they remembers some conversatons with Tori, when she complained of Jade for being too rough. He takes a little alcohol and cleans his wounds, thinking back to what he had does.

He has one thing in mind: meet her again !

 **...**

 **A/N: Here, as Holly seems to have an affair with Gary in the TV series, I thought David could have his own adventure.**

 **I hope you enjoy this new feature.**


End file.
